boardgame_bfandomcom-20200213-history
Personal log Jonatan Ekström
Week1 This first week our group brainstormed around what kind of game system we wanted to make. we decided to start by having the groupmembers say what they like in boardgames and then we used that to come up with a gamesystem. We decided to do a modular game bord system and started with a prototype on our first meeting. then we decided who should do what until the next meeting. Rabi and I got the task to further playtest our system to try and figure out a ratio of diffrent boardpieces, how big the board should be etc etc. This have been hard and further testing is needed. I think this week have been a successfull first week and everyone in the team seams to do their part Week2 This week started out with a meeting where we playtested our gameboard over and over again and each time changing our rules to get a more balanced game. We decided that the ratio of diffrent tiles that Rabi and I had come up with worked out pretty well. we only had to make a slight modification due to not knowing how many kinds of wall peices we would have. We also came up with a Action card system and a safezone around the players starting position.Then we decided tasks for the the next week, Marcus and I got the task to fix our gameboard so that it would be fair for all players. We also decided that Rabi, Marcus, Johan, Arnhem and I was to use saturday to playtest our game and polish it as much as we could. After a breif discussion with Markus and some of his art magic we had a board ready. We spent the saturday with playing our game, adding and removing stuff between the plays and playing it again. We also made a list of things that we felt needed to be included in the rules.I belive that we got quit far and im really starting to enjoy our game and see the potential in it. Week 3 This week we was assigned to test two game and their systemss made by other groups. We started off by dividing our group into two and we tested one game each. the first game my group tested was some kind of combat system. or atleast that's how we understood it. The rules where very unclear so we had to get one of the creators to come and explain it for us. The system seemed very well balanced. The other game we tested was a mining game that had a interesting combined action and point system. We also had a meeting where we discussed the narrative for our game and changed some of the names of the actioncards to suit it. we also changed some of the art. Week 4 this week we tested two other games. again the group divided into two but this time we just played one game each. I was testing a game called scaredy cat where you had to collect an item and get out of a hounted house whitout getting cought by a ghost. It had a very interesting system where the players movement had a sound level and the more you moved the easier the ghost could hear you and attack you. sadly the rest of the game was lacking in balancing and the winner was always decided by luck.